


transient firework

by littlescallion



Series: music drabbles/ficlets [1]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Angst, Jinyoung-centered, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlescallion/pseuds/littlescallion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(if I noticed, that time is long gone, yet I’m still looking for the traces of you)</p>
            </blockquote>





	transient firework

**Author's Note:**

> first post on ao3, first fic written in a while. there will be typos and grammatical errors; apologies in advance.  
> for you.

supercell – Utakata Hanabi

「気づけば、時は過ぎ去ってくのに、まだ君のおもかけを探して」

_(If I noticed, that time is long gone, yet I’m still looking for the traces of you)_

_You are like a firework to me._

Years ago, the words used to be all smiles and happy laughs.

Back then during their trainee days, Jaebum and Jinyoung frequently had late night escapades after a whole agonizing day of practice. Those nights were spent under the starry skies, on the riverside, with tons of snacks from street food stalls. They talk absolute nonsense until wee hours, trading hours of sleep for a little more time together.

It was one particular night at the end of summer when Jaebum uttered those words for the first time.

“Hey Jinyoung, you are like a firework to me.”

“What?” Jinyoung asked, confused.

Jaebum laughed and pointed at the sky where a firework just shot off and exploded in tiny sparks. “Those, and you,” he explained, “have a lot of similarities.”

“Like what?” Jinyoung was still confused, but he had an amused undertone in his voice.

“For one,” Jaebum’s eyes were focused on the sky, waiting for the next firework to go off. “Your passion is explosive. It might seem tiny and invisible, but once you’re given the chance, you spread it everywhere.”

Jinyoung chuckled. “Go on.”

“Two, you’re full of surprises. Like those kinds of fireworks that surprises you when you thought it’s over but then it explodes again into millions of tiny lights.”

“Three, for someone that looks so plain, you’re actually very colorful.”

The list went on and on for each firework that shot up to the sky before their eyes. Four, five, and Jinyoung lost count of the things Jaebum saw in him. In his slight trance, with the sound and sight of magnificent fireworks and the humid heat of Seoul air, Jinyoung failed to notice that Jaebum’s eyes were no longer trained to the sky.

Instead, they focused on him.

“And finally,” Jaebum whispered, snapping Jinyoung out of his trance with the way he gently brushed a stray strand of hair out of Jinyoung’s face.

“You’re beautiful.”

Their nights out got less and less frequent after that; with their possibility of debut increasing, they had gotten busier than ever. Days and nights were spent in the practice rooms and recording studios, both young souls trying hard to improve what they had because it might be their only chance to actually turn their dreams into reality.

Once their debut was confirmed, they got placed into a dorm and their night escapades shifted forms. Jaebum would then knock at Jinyoung’s bedroom door with different things in hand; sometimes it was his collection of albums, other times it would be new books for Jinyoung, or simply snacks that he managed to sneak into the dorm. They would talk about quotes from the books or songs, latest gossips from behind the company’s closed doors, and the dreams they wish to achieve with the debut. They stopped only when manager opened the door to Jinyoung’s room to find both boys huddled on the bed, looking tired but at the same time very much awake. The scolding they received afterwards was often harsh despite filled with natural concern, but the two agreed that it wasn’t enough to stop them.

Then after the calm, came the storm.

The stage they worked so hard for was perfect in their eyes, but of course perfect was never enough in the ruthless world of entertainment industry. After multiple evaluations (in which they were deemed not good enough), Jaebum and Jinyoung were told that if they improved enough during one year, they would be given a second chance.

The second chance was nothing like they’d expected.

They were recycled and put into a new boy group – with an addition of five young men with different talents and personalities. Their family of three grew quickly into nine – seven group members, two managers – and the new burden on their shoulders almost overwhelmed them. They got along well with the other kids, of course, but still the ghosts of their ’failure’ haunted the two boys’ lives. Sometimes they showed up as nightmares; other times they were those voices behind the walls whispering tales of an uncertain future. The ghosts were threatening to suck the life out of them. Eventually, both Jaebum and Jinyoung vowed to give their all into this one last chance and leave their past behind completely – bad memories and the good ones.

There were no more midnight runaways, no long walks on the riverside or lying around in the grass. Conversations died long ago save for the ones related to work. Jaebum, with all added responsibilities, still seem like the night sky in Jinyoung’s eyes; conveying beauty in darkness itself. And as time went by with them being two out of seven, Jinyoung began to realize why exactly he was a firework. One last thing about it that Jaebum might have missed or chosen not to say.

When it went off for the first time, sparkling and shining in the dark, a firework might be the most beautiful thing in the night sky. Yet, unlike the stars and the moon which lit the sky every single night without pause, a firework had only one chance to shine before vanishing with no trace of existence. Jinyoung now realized that if Jaebum was the night sky and he was the firework, he was up in the sky long ago; flickering in a bloom, lighting up its surroundings for a split second.

Then his time ran out and he burned away as specks of dust.

The firework was gone and the night sky remained; only that it didn’t get any less magnificent. With the light from the fireworks no longer present; it was adorned with iridescent lights from the celestial bodies. What remained from the fireworks was only a cloud of microscopic dust swirling around the gleaming stars; tiny, invisible, and very much negligible.

But it was there nonetheless.

So Jinyoung stayed up every night, waiting. He waited for the night when he would hear a soft knock on his door. He waited for the night where words would be exchanged once more; however small, however nonsensical. He waited for the night where the sky would see the remnants of the firework that was there.

He waited for the night that never came.


End file.
